Hotchkiss family
The Hotchkiss family is a wealthy family living in the fictional town of Harmony (Passions)|Harmony on NBC/DirecTV's soap opera Passions. The Hotchkiss family is not one of the four main families on the show. Family members Elijah Sanders Hotchkiss Winthrop He Married Gwen Hotchkiss Winthrop First generation *'Jonathan Hotchkiss' Jonathan is the (never-seen) father of Gwen Hotchkiss. He married Rebecca for her money after having been seduced by her; to his vocal dismay, their only child was a girl, though he still loved his daughter. Jonathan agrees to divorce Rebecca in 2001 so that she can marry Julian, but only if she leaves him with her inheritance. Gwen later names her son Jonathan in honor of her father. According to comments made by both Gwen and Rebecca, Jonathan is also a crossdresser. **'Rebecca Osburn' (Maureen McCormick, 2000; Andrea Evans, 2000–08) Rebecca seduced Jonathan as a young woman, stealing him away several other socialites. Rebecca arrives in Harmony in 2000 to help plan her daughter's upcoming nuptials to Ethan, and, ever the social climber, eventually divorces her husband so that she can marry the much wealthier Julian Crane. Second generation *'Gwendolyn "Gwen" Hotchkiss' (Liza Huber, 1999–2000, 2002–08; Natalie Zea, 2000–02) Gwen moves to Harmony in the series premiere with her long-time boyfriend, recent Harvard Law School graduate Ethan Crane. They soon become engaged, but Ethan breaks things off the night before their wedding, leaving her for Theresa Lopez-Fitzgerald. With her mother's help, Gwen reveals Ethan's true paternity and frames Theresa for the deed. Gwen and Ethan are married in December 2002; the split up briefly in October 2003, after the stillbirth of their daughter, Sarah, and again in 2007 after Gwen discovers Ethan cheating on her with Theresa. They have a second child in 2007 and renew their wedding vows in 2008, but her misdeeds are soon exposed, and upon Rebecca's revelation that Gwen married a stranger while drunk in Las Vegas, her marriage to Ethan is invalid. Third generation Kevin Sanders Jr Son of Gwen Hotchkiss Winthrop And Elijah Sanders *'Sarah Winthrop' Sarah was the daughter of Ethan and Gwen. After an altercation, Sarah was stillborn in Los Angeles in October 2003. Her death was the catalyst for many new stories in the Gwen/Ethan/Theresa triangle, including the conception and birth of her younger half-sister Jane. *'Nathan Winthrop' Nathan was the son of Ethan and Gwen, desperate to regain custody of her son, Little Ethan, who was adopted by Ethan and Gwen, Theresa Lopez-Fitzgerald drugs the Winthrops' intended surrogate and has herself implanted with their embryo. Later, when Theresa fears that she has miscarried and thereby lost her leverage, Theresa drugs Ethan, becoming pregnant once more. However, in August 2004, Theresa discovers that she is carrying twins - Ethan and Gwen's son, and her and Ethan's daughter. When Theresa is informed that she cannot carry both children to term, she chooses to have the weaker fetus aborted, and the boy, whom Ethan and Gwen planned to name Nathan, was terminated on November 8, 2004. *'Jonathan Winthrop' (Jack and Nathan Ecker) Jonathan is the son and the only living child of Ethan and Gwen and is born off-screen in May 2007, despite the fact that Gwen is believed to be barren. Jonathan becomes deathly ill late in 2007 but survives after his older half-brother Little Ethan donates part of his liver. His father Ethan married his step-mother Theresa on the series finale and his mother Gwen went to prison; for various crimes, such as blackmail, fraud, bribery, and murder of not only Pilar's sister and nephews in Mexico, but also attempted murder on everyone in the basement of the church. His step-mother Theresa is now raising Jonathan as her own son with his father Ethan. *Kevin Sanders Jr Was Son Gwen And Elijah Sanders He Loves Play baby Toys *Eating Healthy Food Speed Time His New Father Elijah Sanders Extended family *'Jonathan's mother' Jonathan's late mother lived to be ninety-seven years old. Her daily care eventually fell to Rebecca, who did a poor job of caring for her ailing mother-in-law. ''Hidden Passions'' In the novel Hidden Passions Rebecca's mother's name was Pamela Osburn. However, the show (which has never mentioned Rebecca's mother's name) states that Rebecca came from a long line of Osborn women. Family tree *Jonathan Hotchkiss — married Rebecca Hotchkiss (?–2001) **Gwendolyn "Gwen" Hotchkiss — married Elijah Sanders (2001–) and Ethan Winthrop (2002–08) ***Sarah Winthrop (stillborn 2003) — Gwen's daughter with Ethan ***Jonathan Winthrop (born 2007) — Gwen's son with Ethan ***Kevin Sanders Jr Born 2008 Gwens Son With Elijah Sanders Category:Hotchkiss Family Category:Families